1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector including a rear holder for twice preventing terminals from being disengaged from a connector housing wherein the rear holder is connected to the connector housing via flexible hinge bands.
2. Prior art
In a conventional art, in order to avoid an application of load to both fixed portion and a middle portion of long hinge band when the read holder is engaged/disengaged, a rear holder connected to a housing with a long hinge band. Thus, when the rear holder is repeatedly disengaged/engaged, the long hinge potion is prevented from being broken (cf. Japanese Examined Patent Application Publication).
FIGS. 5 and 7 are showing the conventional art. A flexible engagement arm d for preventing a terminal from being disconnected is formed in an inner wall of a terminal accommodating chamber b formed in a housinc a. The housing a has an outer wall with a rear holder insertion hole f communicated with the terminal accommodating chamber b. A rear holder i, which is provided with a terminal engaging portion h under holder base board g, is fitted to the rear holder insertion hole f and is mounted to the outer wall e with a flexible long hinge band j. The terminal engaging portion h is provided with a forward floating prevention portion k which is engaged with the inner wall of the terminal accommodating chamber toward the rear holder insertion hole f, and the rear holder i is provided with a backward floating prevention arm m having an engagement pawl l. When the rear holder i is fixed, the terminal engaging portion is slantwise inserted from the rear holder insertion hole f to the housing a in a toward direction so that the terminal c positioned in an incomplete position is driven to a position where the terminal accommodating chamber d is engaged.
However, in the conventional art, the rear holder i could not be engaged with the housing a until terminal c is inserted into the housing a. Therefore, when the electronic connecter is carried, the long hinge belt j is twisted to lead a breakage of the long hinge belt j or the rear holder i, because the long hinge belt j protrudes from the housing a.